


I do care

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened, after Jared decided to tweet, "My bar and my buddies in Austin".<br/>This is a new year present for my friend dikondean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue.  
> Idea for the title taken from KamiDiox's art.

Jensen was upset because Jared went to the bar with his friends, while he was still working. 

Finally he was done shooting and decided to head back to Texas. 

His flight landed at Austin airport and as he was about to head outside, he saw a very gorgeous Moose standing with a sign "I do care".

Jensen just rolled his eyes and turned to walk out, ignoring Jared.

_He was still upset._

But Jared wasn't having that, he grabbed Jensen's wrists from behind and pulled him into the washrooms. 

Jared locked the washroom door behind themselves and he pinned Jensen against the door.

Jared cupped his face and said "I am sorry Jen, I was missing you and I needed a drink. You know how upset I get when you are not around" Jared said, pulling his puppy dog eyes and placing a soft kiss on Jensen's lips.

"Jay, you know how I feel about your drinking, without me. You don't know where to stop and your friends, they don't care about your health. All they wanna do is have fun. I worry about you all the time and if you cared about me, you would take better care of yourself" Jensen pouted.

"I would baby, I love you so much. But that night, I just couldn't stop thinking about how much I was missing you, please don't be mad at me" Jared pleaded.

Jensen still pouted.

"Okay, let me suck the pout off your face" Jared said and started unbuckling Jensen's belt.

He unzipped Jensen's jeans and pulled his semi hard cock out, while Jensen just stood there, crossed arms and pouted like a five years old. 

Jared wrapped his mouth around Jensen's cock, without any warning swirled his tongue around his very sensitive cock head.

"Oh god ahhh" came out of Jensen's mouth and he uncrossed his arms.

Jensen grabbed Jared's hair by the back of his neck and started thrusting. 

Jared licked and sucked all around Jensen's cock as Jensen panted and moaned.

It's been days, since Jensen felt the warmth of Jared's mouth around his aching cock, so it didn't take him much longer to cum.

He came, biting his lips, to hold back a moan and Jared swallowed every last drop, licking his cock clean.

Jared looked up at Jensen through his droopy eyes and said "Do you forgive me, yet?".

Jensen said "Not even close, you have a long way to go" with a smirk.

Then suddenly someone banged the door from outside.

Jensen grinned and said "Come on lets go, your mouth suffered the punishment, but your ass hasn't", walking out of the washroom. 

Jared followed him and said "My ass definitely deserves to be punished, he was the one feeling lonely", with a wink.

"Oh it won't be lonely for long, I am gonna stuff it so full, that he will forget all about his friends and whiskey", Jensen said slapping his ass on their way to the car.

_~~~The End.~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
